


Worship in the Bedroom

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: It's a throw away question that starts it all: 'When was the last time Shiro got laid?' The Paladins  decide to remedy the situation.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started because there is a distinct lack of bottom Shiro in this fandom and that makes me Sad. There is also a distinct lack of Paladins fucking Shiro silly, which also made me Sad. Instead of waiting for a new story to pop up with new bangable bottom Shiro, I decided to write some myself. [Boss](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com/) is a lovely cheerleader and kicked my ass into following my dreams. Btw, everyone is consenting adults. In case that is a worry. ALSO I wasn't able to do Shance week so...HAVE SOME PORN. 
> 
> We're starting this party with Lance because of _course_ he's the one that starts it all.

It was a throw away phrase in the midst of practice and Shiro knew it wasn’t said maliciously. But when Lance fell back and angrily declared: ‘dude when was the last time you got laid, _seriously_ ’ it had struck something in him that he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with. It had been almost two years, really, since he’d done anything remotely sexual with himself, and longer since he’d had a partner. It was difficult to find someone to relieve any kind of tension when emotional and physical scars were a thing he had to deal with.

It shouldn’t have bothered him. Really.

But it ate at him anyway, enough that when he called it quits to training, he went back to his room. Locked the door. Closed his eyes and brought up old fantasies in hopes that that would be enough to get him going. They were quickly replaced by _newer_ fantasies that swamped him with such guilt that Shiro could only stare forlornly down at his neglected cock.

Taking off his armour and suit, he ducked into the shower and tried again. Still unsuccessful. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed in his towel until his erection flagged and got dressed for the rest of the day. It wasn’t going to work. That was…fine. He could just channel the frustration into training.

As he threw his towel into the laundry chute, there was a knock at the door, distinctly jingle like, and Shiro scrubbed his hands over his face. Sure enough, when he opened the door Lance stood on the other side, grin on and jacket off.

“What are you doing here?” Shiro asked, leaning against the side of the door. Lance shrugged a shoulder, hands clasped loosely behind his back.

“So, what I said was in poor taste.” Lance rocked back on his heels, brow raised. “I mean, it was totally accurate, but I have since been scolded soundly by everyone for being insensitive. But we came up with a plan to fix the issue.”

“A plan,” Shiro deadpanned.

Lance beamed sunnily at him. “Well, it was originally Keith’s idea - dude sports a mean blush when he’s talking about anything remotely sexual - but I was chosen as the middle man. Kind of get a feel on the atmosphere when I lowball the idea, suffer the humiliation when it fails, return to the group with my tail between my legs. All that jazz. Not that I don’t want to be here, I am one hundred percent on board; it just all depends on you.”

“Does it.” Shiro pushed off the frame, gesturing for Lance to come in. The door closed silently behind him and Lance beelined for the bed, flopping backwards on it with abandon. Shiro crossed his arms, waiting.

“Yeah, well, pretty sure you’re going to say no, which, honestly, makes complete sense. You’re so far out of my league it’s hilarious but I’m used to rejection.” Lance propped himself up on his elbows, making finger guns. “Ready for the plan?”

Shiro stalled out on the phrase ‘out of my league’. Alarm bells started wailing in his ears. “Lance, should I be worried?”

“Nah.” Lance bounced up and off the bed, approaching. “Well, maybe a little. Depends if being offered sex makes you worried.”

That - was not where Shiro was expecting this conversation to go.

Lance continued. “See, the biggest issue you have is lack of choice in partner. We’re all Paladins, but you’re the leader, blah blah blah, guilt et cetera. Really, out of all of us, we figured Keith was going to jump you first, but the rest of us wanted in. You get to bang, we get to bang, and we’re all happy.”

Shiro honestly couldn’t seem to get his voice to work. This was completely outside his realm of possibility, a solution to a problem he hadn’t been expecting, and they all wanted in? That - those newer fantasies reared up in the forefront of his mind and Shiro rubbed his fingers over his arms. This was definitely the beginning of one of them. Wow.

“Lance-”

A flash of hurt dashed over Lance’s face before the expression morphed to an uneasy smile. “And we’ve hit rejection lane. All right, had a feeling that was going to be the outcome. I’ll just - let myself out and we’ll forget this happened. Yeah. Shit.”

“Wait,” Shiro started, finally finding his voice. Lance paused, clearly unsure. Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing at the door. “Why would you even offer that?”

“What?” Lance blinked before he shuffled closer to Shiro, eyebrows elbowing together. “Seriously? You’re hot, like ridiculously so, I’m in a constant state of wanting to jerk it, and Keith’s idea was like a wet dream come true. Of _course_ I’d offer.”

Another inch closer and Shiro flushed but didn’t give up any ground. Lance’s gaze went dark, _pleased_ , and he shuffled right into Shiro’s space. “Is that interest?”

“I didn’t say no,” Shiro pointed out.

Lance splayed a hand over Shiro’s chest, each finger a pinprick of heat. Shiro sucked in a breath. “Yeah, but consent is important, my dude, and I’m not going to push it if you’re that unsure.”

Was he honestly considering it? Lance’s touch burned, so gentle, so easy, and the heat in his gaze tightened Shiro’s balls. He reached up, running his fingers gently over Lance’s arm. That warm gaze darkened further and Lance’s smile grew wicked. Delighted. Lance pressed forward. Shiro’s mouth fell open.

“Yes,” Shiro choked out, reaching up to catch Lance’s chin. “I’m interested.”

That same sunny smile, darkened only by the blow out of Lance’s pupils. He tipped his head forward, hovering just over Shiro’s mouth. _Teasing_. Shiro pulled him forward, slotting their mouths together, and Lance laughed. Both arms slung around Shiro’s waist, Lance’s hands sliding shamelessly down to palm at Shiro’s ass. Shiro laughed, ducking his head, catching Lance’s bottom lip and sucking. The kiss was chaste at first, Shiro unable to stop laughing with every brush of Lance’s mouth. Lance was a darting kisser, peppering little kisses all over Shiro’s face before coming back to his mouth with a grin.

Shiro carded his fingers through Lance’s hair, keeping him still and steady, and angled his head just so. The kiss moved quickly after that, Lance tilting his head back and licking at Shiro’s bottom lip, sloppy and messy and so eager. Those hands kneaded Shiro’s ass before sliding up his spine and palming at his shoulders. Swiped down again. Over and over, scratching and gripping and Shiro panted against Lance’s mouth. The touches weren’t hesitant; Lance gripped him tight, wanting, certain. Shiro gasped and Lance slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth.

Each firm brush of Lance’s tongue swirled the heat in Shiro’s stomach. He rocked forward and Lance accommodated him, slipping a thigh between his legs and grinding up. It was enough of a shock that Shiro ripped his mouth away, dropping his forehead on Lance’s shoulder as he moaned. Lance grinned into his neck, teeth worrying the skin there, finding and sucking at the thrum of Shiro’s pulse. It startled him, the swell of heat, and he bucked forward, grinding up against Lance’s thigh. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Lance slid his hands down again, gripping at Shiro’s ass and dragging him forward. His thigh fucked up. Shiro bucked down. The heat in his stomach bubbled, cock jerking, and hysterics caught in his chest. Was he honestly going to come in his _pants_? He scrambled at Lance’s shoulders, pushing back, and Lance caught his waist.

“Give - give me a second,” Shiro panted out. Lance expression practically sparkled and he darted forward to press a teasing kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. Another along the edge of the scar. And finally to the sensitive skin at the hinge of his jaw, scraping his teeth sharply over the spot. Shiro clutched at Lance’s shoulders, shaking, legs a little wobbly.

“You’re cute when you’re all flushed.” Lance kneaded his sides, still smiling.

“You’re sure about this?” Shiro asked, nervous despite himself. Need pooled in his stomach, warm like honey.

“Considering the hotness level of that kiss, I’d say I sure as hell am.” Lance ran his hands down Shiro’s chest, gaze dark. He licked his kiss bitten lips. “I’ve been wanting to get on my knees since meeting you, dude. I bet you’re _gorgeous_.”

With deft fingers, Lance found the outline of Shiro’s interested cock, grinning wide when Shiro barely curbed a whine. Lance kept playing, thumb teasing against the head, his other hand worming under the tight expanse of Shiro’s shirt. The first touch of skin against skin was startling; Lance dug in his fingers, thumb against Shiro’s hipbone, flat against one of the scars there. Shiro squirmed.

They needed to establish rules, boundaries, anything that would - Lance leaned forward, lips against Shiro’s ear. “Can I suck you off?”

Rules weren’t apparently on Lance’s to-do list. Shiro swallowed, cock jumping. He wanted that. He desperately wanted that. Lance had a mouth on him, a phrase or tangent always ready, and Shiro had always wondered what it would take to shut him up. This -

“Yes,” Shiro said, gasped, and Lance pressed a smile against his cheek.

“Now you’re getting the hang of it,” Lance said, taking a step forward. Shiro automatically stepped back. Again and again, Lance’s mouth running, Shiro’s imagination taking off. “What’s your line?”

“Line?”

Lance shoved gently and Shiro fell back against the bed, blinking up at Lance. Immediately, he dropped to his knees, hands on Shiro’s thighs. His fingers kneaded tense muscle. “Yeah, how far are you willing to go? I’ve always liked a little fingering with my blowjobs, but I’m easy like that. Is that a hardline no for you or can I have some fun?”

Blinking, Shiro couldn’t get more than another ‘Yes, please’ out before Lance was going for his belt. Again, the stream of words continued, Lance talking blithely, filling the silence before it could turn tense and awkward. Shiro was too tongue tied to participate. “You have a great ass, okay, I mean have you looked lately? Well, I guess it would be difficult to look at your own ass the way I do, but still. Solid.”

Shiro remained silent, breath picking up as Lance slid the belt free and went for the zipper of his pants. This was - a lot faster than he was expecting, but Lance was always quick. This was just another one of those things. He buried his fingers in the sheets, biting his lip when Lance palmed his cock. Lance tilted his head to the side, catching Shiro’s gaze and frowning.

Pushing up into Shiro’s space, Lance gently cupped Shiro’s cheek. “You okay there, Bossman? Need me to slow down? I know I tend to go fast.”

“If you could-” Shiro paused, leaning into the soothing touch. Lance nudged their noses together and Shiro shuddered out a breath. “It’s been a long time.”

“Oooo, I’m honoured.” Lance rubbed his thumb against Shiro’s chin, grinning. "Do you want to get naked? Would that make it better or make it worse? Do you want _me_ to get naked, because I can do that so easily, watch me.”

Laughing despite the nervousness churning his gut, Shiro reached for the zipper of his vest. The rest of the Paladins had already seen him half naked multiple times; they knew about the network of scars; they never shied away or blatantly stared. But sharing with a potential lover was a different concept altogether. Shiro swallowed and pulled down the zipper. Lance waited, still smiling, still at ease. That made it easier.

By the time he shrugged out of the vest, Lance was yanking off his own clothes, tossing them every which way in a strange bid for speed. Shiro snickered when Lance nearly toppled over taking off his jeans, laughed louder when Lance realized he’d forgotten to remove his shoes first. By the time Lance popped back up between Shiro’s thighs, naked and grinning, Shiro was working his turtleneck up and off.

Lance helped, hands sliding over Shiro’s sides, tickling at his ribs and rubbing curiously over his nipples. There was no hesitation in his touch, just embarrassing reverence, and Shiro relished the atmosphere. When Shiro was naked from the waist up, Lance cupped Shiro’s face and kissed him.

Tangling his fingers in Lance’s hair, Shiro held him still and slowed him down. Shiro needed a moment to breath, to catch up with the desire flooding his body and flicking on switches he hadn’t touched in a year. Every touch of Lance’s tongue sent sparks over Shiro’s skin, little pinpricks of fire that fanned higher the harder Lance kissed him. The deep drugging kisses transitioned to quick little kisses, Lance running his hands down over Shiro’s shoulders and over his chest. Shiro leaned into it, laughing when Lance pecked at his mouth over and over, refusing to be captured.

“Pants?” Lance asked, dropping another kiss on Shiro’s mouth. “Yours leave little to the imagination but I really want to get my mouth on you. Really, really bad.”

“You already are,” Shiro teased and Lance nipped at his bottom lip in retaliation. Shiro groaned. “Yeah, yes, please.”

“So polite!”

Pulling back, Lance yanked down the remainder of Shiro’s fly, going for the hem and working it down his hips. Shiro lifted up enough for it to slid over his ass and Lance paused, eyes closing with a groan. He unabashedly palmed Shiro’s ass, fingers gripping hard, and Shiro sucked in a sharp breath. His cock jerked. With another quick squeeze, Lance grabbed the back of Shiro’s pants and tugged.

They ran into the problem of Shiro’s boots pretty quick and Shiro covered his face with a laugh while Lance grumbled at his feet, unlacing and yanking off Shiro’s boots and tossing them aside. The pants came off quickly after and Lance snapped the waistband of Shiro’s boxer briefs, inquisitive. When Shiro nodded, Lance yanked them off too, drawing his fingers up Shiro’s calf and then worming his way between Shiro’s naked thighs.

“Perfect,” Lance purred, nosing along Shiro’s inner thigh. “Look at you. You’re so pretty.”

“I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to say,” Shiro panted, fingers clenching in the bed sheets. Lance just grinned at him, leaning forward to press a small kiss to the base of Shiro’s hard cock. Shiro startled, a groan leaving him on an exhale, and Lance wiggled closer. He didn’t immediately go for Shiro’s cock again, just pressed wet, biting kisses into the expanse of Shiro’s inner thighs. Every touch of teeth sent a spark of heat up Shiro’s spine, liquid hot and wanting. Shiro bit his lip ragged. A smile was pressed into his skin.

“You can be loud,” Lance said, breath warming the crease of Shiro’s thigh. Shiro squinted at him, desperate to get himself back under control. “I mean, my mouth’ll be busy so I can’t yell for both us. But know I’m yelling on the inside.”

Waggling his eyebrows, Lance braced his hands on Shiro’s lower stomach and sucked the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth.

Firecrackers lit up Shiro’s spine, his arm giving out as he collapsed back in shock. He arched, couldn’t help it, a strangled yell biting at the back of his tongue. Lance squirmed between Shiro’s thighs, swallowing more, and Shiro could barely catch a breath between one groan and the next. Lance’s _mouth_. It was pure bliss, warm and wet and so fucking eager. The hands against his thighs flexed, dragged sharp over the bruises Lance had sucked reverently into Shiro’s skin. Pain mixed with pleasure and Shiro keened, slapping a hand over his mouth in surprise. Lance hummed around his mouthful and Shiro squeezed his eyes shut.

It was a task, keeping his hips still. His toes flexed, muscles bunching with every suck, with every flick of Lance’s talented tongue. Lance ran his hands over Shiro’s hips and stomach, coming back down to cup Shiro’s balls before starting all over again. Throughout, he kept his mouth busy, groaning and sucking and driving Shiro absolutely insane.

Heat boiled at the base of Shiro’s spine, thickening with every pull of Lance’s mouth. He wasn’t going to last like this; he hadn’t been joking when he told Lance it had been a while. With herculean effort, Shiro curled up, grasping at the sheets. Lance followed the motion, an inquisitive hum nearly sending Shiro toppling back down. The sight alone was obscene, Lance’s mouth stretched wide around Shiro’s cock, spit drooling down what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.  Shiro bit at his lip, gently touching his thumb to the corner of Lance’s mouth.

Lance groaned, closing his eyes, and sucked harder. He rocked forward, shoving Shiro’s thighs apart with his shoulders, hands swiping down again. A quick fondle of Shiro’s balls and then a thumb pressed just behind. Shiro swallowed a surprised gasp, hips bucking, and Lance coughed, pulling off.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Shiro said, shaking. Lance shook his head, heaving in a breath, before he went right back down again. He kept pushing, further and further, and Shiro damn near wailed when he bumped the back of Lance’s throat. “Stop, stop, _Lance_.”

Lance cocked a brow at him but pulled up, slow, so slow, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. Shiro threw back his head, teeth grinding, voice trapped. With a wet pop, Lance released him, running his hands over Shiro’s cock fast and loose. When the shivers finally abated, Shiro dropped forward with a ragged gasp.

“You’re all red,” Lance rasped, lips against the flushed head of Shiro’s cock. _Fuck_ , Lance was lewd like that, mouth puffy and used, gaze lust drunk and pleased. Shiro swallowed a gasp. Lance pulled away completely, jerking his hand over Shiro’s cock a few more times before he pushed up. “Gotta get some supplies before we continue.”

Shiro blinked at him, punch drunk and shivering, and Lance reached for his pants, digging through the pockets. When he returned, he ran both hands up Shiro’s legs, spreading them wide, and settled between them. “Now, where were we?”

Before Shiro could answer, Lance grabbed for his flesh hand and pulled him forward, until Shiro was curved above him. He brought Shiro’s hand up to his hair until Shiro got the message and tangled his fingers in the loose strands. “Might want to hold on.”

“I -” Shiro started, flexing his hold.

Lance pressed the flat of his tongue against Shiro’s cock, shocking him quiet, before saying, “Definitely should hold on. Remembering the fingering?”

Without preamble, Lance opened his mouth and swallowed Shiro down. Shiro moaned, fingers tightening in Lance’s hair, gaze going blank. With every bob, Lance pulled Shiro deeper, tongue tracing impossible patterns over Shiro’s cock. Shiro curled forward, gasping wetly, desperate to keep his hold gentle as Lance swallowed around him. The sensation rocketed up his spine, twisting low in his belly. He couldn’t breathe, every muscle clenching tight. Another swallow and Shiro keened, begging with every letter of Lance’s name.

Before the telltale heat could tighten, Lance pulled up and worked his tongue around the head. A wet thumb pressed behind Shiro’s balls, a budding pressure, and Shiro rocked up. Lance hummed, tongue vibrating, and rubbed his finger against Shiro’s hole.

“You’d look so good on my cock,” Lance moaned, switching to a single finger, pressing, pressing. Shiro shuddered as his body gave and Lance sunk in to the first knuckle. The sensation was enough to spark a bubble of heat up his spine. Lance nuzzled at Shiro’s thigh, finger working, other hand massaging the base of Shiro’s cock maddeningly.

There was the wet brush of a second finger against Shiro’s hole and he whispered Lance’s name, a plea, pleasure so hot it scalded him. Lance hummed, turning his head and lazily taking Shiro’s cock back into his mouth. It was too much sensation, his orgasm an unravelling bundle at the base of his spine. His hands fluttered uselessly over Lance’s head, fingers caught in the strands, and Lance teased his tongue over the slit on Shiro’s cock, smiling when that garnered him another benediction.

“Open up for me,” Lance said, working a second finger in. It was an overwhelming pressure but it felt so _good_ , coupled with the sloppy slide of Lance’s mouth. Shiro released Lance and leaned back, arching his back and propping one of his feet on the bed. The stretch pushed Lance’s fingers deeper, until they curved just right.

The jolt of pleasure dropped him to the bed, back arching around a ragged cry. Lance panted against his skin, more sucking kisses dropped on and around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro shook with the overwhelming sensation of falling.

“You’re so good, fuck, you’re so perfect, thank you, thank you,” Lance muttered, words pressed into the underside of Shiro’s cock, breathed over his balls, sucked into the sensitive stretch of his thighs. Shiro shivered and twisted his hands in the sheets. Lance crooked his fingers and Shiro saw stars.

“Lance, Lance, _please._ ”

Sucking sharp on the head of Shiro’s cock, Lance worked a third finger in alongside the other two, and Shiro bucked. Bucked harder when Lance swallowed him down, fingers pressed unerring to his prostate. Starbursts popped over Shiro’s vision, pleasure arching his spine and tingling down over his thighs. His muscles tensed. Lance pressed harder. Worked his tongue in a messy slide. Shiro clung to the edge of his sanity by his fingertips, entire body tight, caught on the edge of shattering pleasure. It would just take a single spark.

Lance pulled up, teeth gently scraping, pinky flirting with the edge of Shiro’s hole, and that was it. Match struck. Flint ignited. Shiro threw his head back and wailed.

He lost himself to the white-out pleasure that loosened every muscle and pricked the edges of his eyes with tears. Lance swallowed around him, wrung every last iota of pleasure until Shiro was a messy puddle of pure bliss. Shiro gasped with over sensitivity, that unpleasant crawl of pain that threatened the overwhelming pleasure and made a half-hearted attempt to inform Lance. Luckily he got the message, pulling off with a soft noise. Shiro sprawled languidly against the bed, chest heaving, fingers tingling from where they’d cramped in the bedspread. Lance eased his fingers free and Shiro whined, knees drawing up.

Lance kneaded his thighs, beaming. “Knew you’d sound good.”

Pushing to his feet, Lance kneeled on the bed between Shiro’s spread thighs. His hands were warm and certain, coaxing, and Shiro reached out to press his palm against Lance’s stomach. His cock brushed against Shiro’s fingers, red and leaking, and he dropped his head with a groan when Shiro teased a single thumb down the underside of it.

“Get - get your thigh up,” Lance said, shaky and desperate, fingers flexing. Shiro did, slotted his thigh between Lance’s legs and Lance groaned as he ground down. He fell forward, rocking, and pressed kisses against Shiro’s chest, over and over. His mouth slipped against Shiro’s nipple and Shiro twitched in shock, in lazy pleasure, and Lance hazily caught his gaze. His lips closed over Shiro’s nipple and he sucked.

Little pinpricks of pleasure lit up Shiro’s spine and he groaned, head lolling on the pillow. Lance shoved down against him and sucked harder, tonguing over the nub. Shiro shivered, ignoring the interested twitch of his cock. Lance had yet to get off. Lance’s mouth was a goddamn _weapon_.

Each suck and scrape of his teeth startled Shiro in new ways until he was twisting and practically bouncing Lance on his thigh. Lance pulled back at last, mouth open and gasping, expression decadent lust. He scrambled away from Shiro’s thigh and straddled his waist, fingers tight around his cock, and came messy against the tingling sensitivity of Shiro’s chest.

Bowing forward, Lance caught himself on either side of Shiro’s head. Shiro tilted his head up, kissing against Lance’s slack mouth until Lance kissed him back, coming down from his high. Their tongues slid together, slow, easy, and Lance pulled away to sit up on Shiro’s stomach.

“Next time you gotta let me fuck you,” Lance said, swiping at the corner of his mouth. He sucked at his thumb, grinning with all his teeth. “Bet you make the prettiest sounds.”

Shiro laughed breathlessly, dragging both hands over his face. Lance snickered, pushing up and off of Shiro and padding toward the bathroom. Shiro watched him rummage through the drawers and wet a soft towel, bouncing back onto the bed and wiping up the come smeared pretty over Shiro’s chest.

When he was done, Lance pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s forehead, pushing back his hair. Shiro hummed, drawing an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him in and down, curling against him and sighing out. Lance ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, twirling the white forelock around his forefinger. Shiro counted the beats of Lance’s heart.

“Man, the others are gonna be so jealous that I got here first,” Lance said. Shiro could practically _hear_ the grin. He pinched Lance’s side, holding on when Lance tried to jerk away with a yelp. “Hey! No pinching!”

“If the others want to, they can come talk to me about it,” Shiro said, running his fingers over Lance’s stomach.

Lance poked him in the forehead. “Dude, you weren’t paying attention. We’re all in on this. Operation: Fuck You Silly is only a success when we’ve all had a turn.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro said, snickering into Lance’s chest, and Lance dropped a kiss onto his head, starting up another one sided conversation. Figured giving Shiro the best orgasm in years wouldn’t shut him up. Shiro closed his eyes and allowed the white noise to lull him into a pleasant doze.


	2. Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with another chapter! This time around it's Hunk. I had so much fun writing this? I hope you all enjoy it too! Just so everyone is aware again: **everyone is of consenting age and having a super fun time.**
> 
> ONTO THE PORN!

There was a surprising lack of scrutiny the night after sleeping with Lance, a return to normalcy that Shiro was surprised by but grateful for. None of the team reacted any differently to him, though Lance would shoot him filthy grins whenever they stepped too close. It was enough to make Shiro blush; he combated it by making Lance run laps.

It continued like that, the easy cadence of the team removing any lingering uncertainty Shiro had on his decision. They trained together, fought together, ate together. There was only camaraderie, warm and easy.

Which was why when Shiro found himself alone with Hunk in the kitchen, it was brought up with a similar ease.

“Want some company tonight?” Hunk asked, plucking the dish from Shiro’s suddenly startled fingers. Shiro gaped at him for a moment before he ducked his head, gaze darting up and over Hunk. “You don’t have to say yes -”

“No,” Shiro started and Hunk winced, turning to load the dishwasher. Shiro winced, picking up another dish. “That’s not what I meant. I meant yes to the company and no to my having to say yes.”

Hunk frowned, closing the dishwasher and leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms, not defensive, but definitely uncertain. “If you’d prefer Lance or Keith, I could go get them -”

“No,” Shiro said, this time meaning it. Hunk responded best to honesty. “I’m not used to this yet, asking for things I want. I’m not quite sure how to accept that this is a thing I can have; that any of you are serious about it.”

Hunk’s expression eased, his lips quirking up. Gently, he reached out and touched Shiro’s side. “Is this okay?”

“Of course,” Shiro said. The touch was nice, gentle and exploratory. Hunk glanced over Shiro’s shoulder before tugging at him, reeling him in. Shiro shivered but went, closing his eyes when Hunk smoothed his hand over Shiro’s side, from ribs to hip, and then did the same thing on the other side.

“Lance said you might be a bit unsure,” Hunk said, thumb rubbing absently over Shiro’s hipbone.

Shiro blinked, face warming. He sighed. “He came back with stories, huh?”

Hunk laughed, stepping in closer, palm pressing warm and big against Shiro’s side. That was _not_ a turn on. “Just a few. He wouldn’t shut up about it until Keith threw down.”

“They shouldn’t fight over this,” Shiro started, but Hunk slipped his other hand over Shiro’s waist, power in the move, strength in the dig of his fingers. Shiro’s breath hitched. “They - they shouldn’t fight over me. That’s not what this is about.”

“It’s about you a little bit. Not the fighting,” Hunk amended when Shiro’s head jerked up. “We just want you to feel good. You’re always looking out for us; let us return the favour.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, swaying into Hunk’s hold, gaze caught on the gentle smile gracing Hunk’s lips. It had been a few days since Lance, and Shiro hadn’t honestly known how to ask for it again. Or to ask any of the others, really. Half the time he didn’t trust his memories and Lance’s mouth had felt like a dream.

This was shaping up similarly.

There was a crash outside the kitchen, Pidge yelling and Keith startled, and Shiro jerked back. Hunk released him, turning to gather the rest of the dishes, and Shiro shuddered out a breath. He rubbed at his mouth, fingers tingling, cock half interested. Time for a retreat.

“I can stop by later,” Shiro said, emboldened. Hunk glanced over his shoulder, surprised, and his smile lit up his face like a sunrise.

“I’d like that. You can come by whenever you’re ready. I’ll make sure I’m in.”

“Right.” Shiro lingered, gaze caught on the breadth of Hunk’s shoulders and the strength of his hands. He swallowed. “Right. I should make sure Pidge didn’t break anything.”

“Good call,” Hunk said, smiling again, and Shiro ducked out of the kitchen.

Well.

 

It wasn’t difficult to talk himself into showing up. Hunk hadn’t been expecting him to accept, which was ridiculous really, and an itch had started under Shiro’s skin. It had gotten worse when he showered, fantasies running into each other in his head, and that had ultimately made the decision for him. This would work. This was Hunk. It was always going to work.

Reaching up, he knocked thrice on the door and waited.

When the door slid open, Shiro tucked his hands behind his back before scolding himself and trying to affect a more loose approach. This was a - well, not a social call, but definitely not a team exercise. That was even worse somehow. Shiro tangled his fingers together in front of him and smiled when Hunk leaned out the door.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come!” Hunk said, stepping back. Shiro hesitated at the doorway before following Hunk in. The door slid closed behind him, a finality, and Shiro breathed out his anxiety. He could ask for this. Hunk had told him he could. He took in Hunk’s room, gaze stuttering over the bed, before glancing away.

Before he could speak, Hunk stepped in close. “You’re overwhelmed.”

“Not overwhelmed, just unsure,” Shiro corrected. “Is this okay?”

“It is on my end. You?”

Remembering the way Lance had pushed for consent, Shiro nodded. “Yes. Please.”

Hunk beamed before he touched his fingertips to Shiro’s jaw, angling him with light pressure until their lips were barely touching. Flexing his fingers, Shiro waited, poised, eyes threatening to fall. Hunk smiled and pressed their mouths together.

It was soft, a gentle exploration. Shiro slid his arms up and over Hunk’s shoulders, wrapping them languidly around Hunk’s neck as he opened his mouth. Hunk chuckled, teeth teasing Shiro’s bottom lip, tongue swiping over the indent before angling his head just so. The kiss deepened, quickly became encompassing. Shiro gasped at the first hard swipe of Hunk’s tongue. Shivered when Hunk gripped his hips and pulled him close, hands wide and tight. Bit back a moan when Hunk leaned into him, forcing him to tighten his hold around Hunk’s neck, legs shaking.

He was in the best kind of trouble.

Pulling back, Hunk bumped their noses together. “More?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, dazed. Hunk kissed him, harder now, angled and overwhelming, and Shiro buried his fingers in Hunk’s hair. The itch was growing, prickling under his skin. He pushed forward. Hunk sucked on his bottom lip, teeth a gentle threat, and Shiro panted out a curse.

When they pulled apart, Hunk kneaded Shiro’s sides, thumbs rubbing heavy against Shiro’s hipbones. Every touch was a small shock, feeding the desire thrumming quicksilver through his blood. Shiro dragged Hunk in for another kiss, hungry, and Hunk slipped his hands down over Shiro’s ass.

Hunk lifted him, easy, so easy, and Shiro whimpered embarrassingly. He clung, arms around Hunk’s shoulders, knees tight to Hunk’s sides, and buried his face in Hunk’s throat. Hunk chuckled, walking them the few steps to the bed before following Shiro down.

They kissed again, spit slick and slow. Hunk’s hands spread wide over Shiro’s lower stomach, thumbs tugging up the tight expanse of his shirt. Shiro arched, allowing it to be pushed up, and Hunk hummed happily against his mouth. They ran into the issue of the zipper pretty quick and Shiro tugged it down, shrugging off the vest even as Hunk pushed his shirt up higher.

Reaching up to regain Hunk’s attention, Shiro tugged until Hunk fell forward, one hand splayed against Shiro’s stomach and the other caught just by his shoulder. He smiled. Hunk nudged their noses together and grinned back.

“Is this okay?” Hunk asked, fingers pressing heavy and warm against Shiro’s side, palm rasping against a nipple. Shiro nodded sharply, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Hunk dragged his thumb over the interested peak, gaze heavy as Shiro inhaled. Each touch was deliberate, calculated and filed away.  Hunk trailed his fingers over Shiro’s chest and stomach, along the sharp definition of his hipbones, against the edge of his ribs. Not once did Hunk look away. Shiro fought against the need to whine, to moan and arch and do _something_ to garner a new reaction.

Hunk just kept on exploring.

He plucked at Shiro’s shirt until together they pulled it off. Pressed soft, curious kisses to the scar over Shiro’s nose and the one behind his ear. Swiped a palm over every naked inch of Shiro’s stomach before spreading all five fingers across his hip. Shiro sucked in a panting breath. Hunk surrounded him, warm and encompassing, and Shiro reached up to tuck his fingers in Hunk’s hair.

“You can do more,” Shiro said. Hunk smiled, teeth flashing against Shiro’s skin, before he pulled back. Shiro reluctantly let him go.

Sitting back on Shiro’s thighs, Hunk asked, “Is there anything you don’t like?”

Shiro placed both palms against his stomach, thinking, and Hunk immediately picked up his Galra hand, pressing a quick kiss to the knuckles. It was a simple gesture, adorable really, and Shiro flushed. “Not really. The hand - bothers me, but not enough to stop.”

“Ah.” Hunk pressed another small kiss to Shiro’s palm. “Well, I hope we can change that later.”

Interesting. Shiro quirked a brow, a teasing smile on his lips that Hunk hid from. “Are you saying you want me to use my hand during sex?”

“Only if you want to,” Hunk said, easy, easy, though the blush that spread over his cheeks was telling. “There’s something hot about the idea, that’s all.”

“I’ve never thought about it that way before,” Shiro said. “Huh. Not - now, but it’s something we can work up to?”

That garnered another bright smile, Hunk kissing the knuckles of his hand one more time. “All right, is there anything you _do_ like?”

Well.

Breath hitching, Shiro locked his core and tried to rock up. Hunk’s weight kept him pinned firmly in place, more so when Hunk flexed his thighs to keep Shiro down, tightened his hold on Shiro’s wrist. The complete immobility, the warmth and security Hunk exuded, the sheer strength at his disposal: all of it pushed so many of Shiro’s buttons. His dick twitched at the surrender. Rolling his shoulders back, Shiro tried to rock up again, but couldn’t do more than get a few scant centimetres off the bed before collapsing back.

Interest sparked in Hunk’s eyes, his eyebrows going up. “Really?”

“There’s a safety element to it,” Shiro said, flushing. Hunk nodded, folding Shiro’s arm back down onto the bed, palm squeezing tight against the metal, keeping him pinned. Shiro bit back a whine. He reached up with his other hand and Hunk caught that one too, shoving him back down and forcing him still. Forcing him _immobile_. Hunk raised a brow and Shiro tilted his head back in surrender.

That was enough of a signal, Hunk lifting up and repositioning between Shiro’s thighs, shoving them apart. He kept Shiro pinned, so alarmingly easy that it should have scared him. Instead, it knocked something loose in his chest, a simple acceptance that this was his choice, his want, and Hunk would never harm him.

With that, he gave himself over to it completely.

There was a short moment where Hunk stripped off his vest and shirt, ditching his pants along the way. Shiro craned his head to shamelessly look but Hunk laughed at him, rearranging him instead. He yanked Shiro’s ass up and onto his lap and locked Shiro’s arms over his head with one firm hand. Shiro rocked up when he could, cock trapped and tight in his pants, more so with how they stretched from his new position. Hunk hummed and ha’d, checking in whenever he edged his thumb along a new naked part of Shiro. His humming grew louder as he hooked two fingers in Shiro’s pants.

“May I?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro panted out, straining against the hold, leverage lost because of his position.

Hunk narrowed his eyes, tongue peeking through his teeth. “Keep your arms up. If they move, you can come in your pants.”

With that, he released Shiro, both hands falling to Shiro’s hips and the low dip of his pants. He waited and Shiro _burned,_ swallowing hard and twisting his hands together above his head. Pleasure thrummed under his skin, twisting hot in his belly. Hunk watched, silent. Shiro tilted his chin up and held the position.

“Good,” Hunk whispered, dark and pleased, and Shiro closed his eyes against a moan. Warm hands divested him of his pants, made quick work of his underwear, and ran big over Shiro’s quivering thighs. With a sharp jerk, Shiro was tugged back into position, ass in Hunk’s lap, arms above his head, _waiting_.

“I’m going to keep checking in with you,” Hunk said, palms pressed hard to Shiro’s hips. They slid up, up, fingers brushing close to Shiro’s nipples. “If there’s something you don’t like, tell me.”

Shiro nodded, words escaping him. Hunk thumbed over a nipple, pressure sharp, and Shiro bit back a whine. Another smile and Hunk drew both hands down over Shiro’s stomach, fingers teasing against his cock but refusing to touch. Shiro gasped Hunk’s name to the ceiling.

Palms cupped under Shiro’s thighs and drew him up, until his shoulders were jammed hard into the bed and his thighs were thrown over the strong expanse of Hunk’s shoulders. Shiro gaped. Hunk adjusted him, hands sure, expression hidden except for the furrow of his brows. The position was - well, Shiro didn’t tend to look at himself in the mirror a lot, but this offered an unfettered look at his own body. It wasn’t exactly the prettiest image during sex, that was for sure, but the ease with which Hunk glossed fingers over his scars, pressed tender kisses to pockmarked skin, calmed the turmoil in Shiro’s chest. He closed his eyes, arms loose above his head. He couldn’t move like this, his weight caught between Hunk’s shoulders and Shiro’s. It was strangely intimate.

“Is this okay?” The question was breathed over Shiro’s cock, a warmth that jolted through him and drew a moan from his throat. Shiro nodded, thighs tensing. Hunk waited, fingers petting circles into Shiro’s skin, nose dangerously close to Shiro’s balls. Fuck. _Fuck_. “Shiro.”

“Yes, yes, it’s okay,” Shiro said, twisting his fingers into the bedspread. Hunk dipped forward and pressed his lips against the crease of Shiro’s thigh, cheek rubbing against Shiro’s balls. Shiro stuttered out a shocked exhale. Another kiss, this one incorporating teeth, and Shiro wildly wondered if the marks Lance had sucked into his skin were still visible. If Hunk was adding his own, overlapping, staking his claim right alongside Lance’s. The thought jerked his cock, his eyelids fluttering as he groaned. Hunk hummed, wrapping one arm around Shiro’s hips to hold him steady, and bit kisses into the crease of Shiro’s thigh until he trembled with it.

Tension spooled at the base of Shiro’s spine, his toes flexing. Hunk smoothed his palm underneath Shiro’s thigh to his ass, fingers kneading. “You smell like you showered.”

“I - yeah, yes, I did,” Shiro gasped. Hunk tucked his thumb into the crease of Shiro’s ass, swiping up until he touched at the rim of Shiro’s hole. There was a still moment, Hunk’s mouth against his skin and thumb against Shiro’s entrance, where the pleasure boiled and Shiro feared he would come, just like that. But Hunk eased off of him, teeth nipping, palm sliding up along the tense line of Shiro’s thigh.

“Are you comfortable?” Hunk asked and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, shoulders relaxing, toes flexing.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Hunk hummed, nodding, before his nose brushed against the base of Shiro’s cock. It was bare contact, but Hunk might as have have stroked him with how pleasure twisted sharp up Shiro’s spine. A kiss was pressed to the tight draw of his balls and Shiro shook, gasping. Hunk nudged down further, further, until his lips teased the exposed rim of Shiro’s hole.

It was an electric shock, that first brush of Hunk’s lips. It crackled up Shiro’s spine and he tried to arch, tried to do _anything_ , but Hunk tightened his arm and Shiro was left immobile. Completely at Hunk’s mercy. Another wet kiss, the tentative brush of a tongue, and Shiro cried out. Hunk pulled away and Shiro clamped down with his thighs, trying to yank Hunk forward again.

“No, no, do that again,” Shiro begged. “Please, Hunk, please.”

“I got you,” Hunk said, before he nudged his nose in tight beneath Shiro’s balls and swiped his tongue hard over Shiro’s hole. Shiro clenched his stomach, trying to rock his hips up and into the firm pressure of Hunk’s tongue, into the teasing softness of his lips, but he was stuck. Trapped. Forced to stay still while Hunk licked and licked, soaking his skin and igniting every nerve ending like it was nothing. Tensing his jaw, Shiro twisted his fingers in the sheets, threw back his head as the mantra of Hunk’s name coalesced into a plea and then a guttural prayer.

Hunk’s smile pressed into his skin, brilliant and pleased, and he pulled away again.

Gasping, Shiro tried to yank him back again but Hunk dodged, keeping him held at bay as he adjusted Shiro’s thighs around his shoulders. He pushed in closer, hauled Shiro up higher, and when he dipped his head back down to Shiro’s hole, there was urgency behind his movements. There was also a very interested cock pressed into the middle of Shiro’s back.

The swipe of Hunk’s tongue became pointed, lips around the edge of Shiro’s hole as he worked his tongue inside. Heat boiled in the pit of Shiro’s stomach as he twisted his head against the sheets. Each wiggle of Hunk’s tongue, each nudge of his nose against Shiro’s balls, arched him higher. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he wasn’t, he -

Shiro stilled, mouth open and gaze unseeing as Hunk fucked his tongue in deep, fingers squeezing bruises into the trembling expanse of Shiro’s thighs. Another slick swirl around the rim of his hole and Shiro bucked, unsure if he wanted to get away or fuck down harder on Hunk’s tongue. Hunk smiled against his skin before fitting his mouth around Shiro’s hole and sucking.

The shout was unintelligible garbage, moans interspersed with ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _more, more_ ’ and ‘ _close, so close, Hunk!_ ’. Hunk speared into him, over and over, hands kneading, teeth nipping. A tremor started at the base of Shiro’s spine, his gut tightening, neck cramping. His metal fingers tore the sheet apart. He didn’t care.

Fingers crept over his thigh, a bare blip on Shiro’s radar as he clenched around Hunk’s tongue. Liquid heat pricked at his skin and he tensed his thighs, rocking back on his shoulders. Hunk encircled his cock, wet palm a shock, and Shiro slammed his head back and _wailed_.

His cock jerked, pulsing messy over Hunk’s rapidly moving fingers. Hunk lapped at Shiro’s hole, over and over, and that rippled right through him, pleasure spiralling higher. Another spurt of come landed on his chest, smearing over a nipple, and Shiro tensed his thighs against Hunk’s shoulders. By the time his cock softened, Hunk was dropping him back down onto the bed and crawling in between his spread thighs.

Shiro squirmed, his cock wet against his thigh, chest still heaving. Hunk smiled, hands rubbing up and down Shiro’s sides, fingers swiping at the trails of come splattered against Shiro’s stomach. His mouth was shiny and rubbed raw. Reaching up, Shiro drew him down for a lazy kiss, twitching as Hunk thumbed at a nipple.

“You’re beautiful when you come,” Hunk said against his lips. Shiro flushed, secretly pleased. Hunk kissed him again, soft and easy. “I bet I can make you come again.”

The proclamation jolted through him and Shiro moaned softly, fingers threading through Hunk’s hair. Hunk’s cock pressed into the dip of Shiro’s hip, hard and smeared at the tip. Shiro _wanted_. It probably wouldn’t happen but - he drew up a leg over Hunk’s hip and raised an eyebrow.

“Bet you can’t.”

Hunk laughed, dropping shallow kisses over Shiro’s neck and collarbone, tongue dipping into the space between Shiro’s pecs. Shiro hummed, arching lazily when Hunk drew his mouth over a nipple. Two fingers dipped down past Shiro’s cock and to the wet stretch of his hole.

“Turn over?”

It was a task, forcing his limbs to move. Once accomplished, Shiro stretched, arching his back and pushing his ass up, grinning at the groan Hunk gave. Kisses were pressed into the base of Shiro’s spine, hands kneading his ass, before Hunk pulled him up onto his knees. Shiro went to push up on his hands and Hunk clicked his tongue, gently easing Shiro’s shoulders back down.

Before Shiro could ask, Hunk pressed up tight behind him. It forced Shiro’s back to bow, his thighs to spread wider, more lewd, and Shiro shuddered at the stretch. Pleasure prickled at his senses. Hunk palmed his ass before pulling the cheeks apart, the cold air a welcoming shock.

The chilled slide of lube against his hole jerked him forward, and then two thick fingers pushed into him, stretching him wide. Shiro gasped. The pleasure turned sharp, interested, and Hunk curved his fingers upwards. Sparks danced over Shiro’s vision as he cried out, short little ‘ _uh uh’_ s of pleasure that spurred Hunk on. Another finger was added, Shiro squirming and pushing back. Hunk rained praise down on him in the form of kisses, up to his shoulder blades and against the back of his neck. Shiro trembled.

The fingers twisted and curved, using Shiro’s relaxation to stretch him fast and loose. By the time his cock became interested in the proceedings, Hunk had four fingers stretching him wide and ready. Shiro drooled against the sheets, unable to form any phrase except Hunk’s name. His mind was a blur of obscene pleasure and desperate want.

Hunk twisted his fingers one last time, enough to make Shiro jerk forward, and then eased them out. The sheer emptiness left him delirious, knees shuffling to shove his ass up higher, to present himself better, and Hunk’s cock slid and caught on the rim of his hole.

“ _Oh._ ” Shiro rocked forward and then back, Hunk’s cock easing in. He was _thick_ , hot and hard and stretching Shiro filthy wide. His stomach tightened even as he relaxed, another inch slipping in, and Shiro couldn’t control the soft whimpers spilling from his mouth.

“You’re so hot,” Hunk said, bowing forward and bottoming out in one slick, heart stopping slide. Shiro moaned, arching back into it, shoulders dropping and ass shoving up. Hunk chuckled. “You like that?”

“Yes, yes, move _please_.” Shiro swallowed convulsively, throat dry as Hunk eased out of him, a sweet-slow drag that sparked up Shiro’s spine. Shiro clenched, desperate to be filled, to be stuffed full, to be unmade. Hunk paused when he was just barely still inside, so goddamn big. Shiro twitched. Hunk slammed back in.

“ _Ah_!”

Twisting his fingers in the ripped sheets, stars exploded over Shiro’s gaze as Hunk pulled back again. Another sharp thrust in, so deep, and Shiro rolled his hips back when Hunk did it again. They quickly found their rhythm, Hunk relentless and Shiro slowly unravelling under him. Every drag out was the perfect counterpoint to Hunk slamming back in, fingers bruising Shiro’s hips, knees shoving Shiro’s thighs wider apart. The burn added to the pleasure, twisting into an unimaginable heat.

Opening his mouth led to a series of high pitched groans and variations of Hunk’s name. His cock was reacting to the constant stimulation, plumping up with every forced shove against the bed. Shiro bit at the pillow. His cockhead was caught between his belly and the sheets, rubbing, rubbing, and it wasn’t long before he was fully hard again, Hunk’s powerful thrusts driving him forward.

Twisting in Hunk’s hold, Shiro shoved a hand under himself to palm at his cock. Hunk tsked, grabbed his arm and forcing it back upright, the motion driving Hunk in _deep_ , and Shiro tensed. Hunk paused. Shivers rained down Shiro’s spine and he buried his embarrassing whine in the pillow case.

There was a gentle squeeze against Shiro’s metal wrist before Hunk pressed a kiss to the centre of his spine, voice a shot in the room. “You’re going to come for me again?”

It was phrased like a question but Shiro knew it was a command. Interest pulsed through him, heat churning his stomach, and he shook his head against the pillow. Hunk disagreed, snapping his hips in a quick one-two-three repetition, yanking another shout from Shiro. He twisted in Hunk’s hold, undone. He couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_.

Fuck but he wanted to.

“I don’t - Hunk - _I can’t_ -” Shiro gasped, shaking, clawing at the bed. Hunk moved over him with purpose, long, hard thrusts rattling right through him and tightening the heat in his gut. Hunk slid both hands over Shiro’s hips and down along his back, pressing his shoulder blades firmly into the bed. Shiro keened.

“You can,” Hunk said, rotating his hips sharply. Shiro jerked, moaned, little whimpers leaving him with every powerful thrust. He was overwhelmed, flirting with the edge and unsure if he was going to fall. Hunk pressed down firmer, fucked faster, and Shiro arched into it. His cock throbbed, rubbing against the bed, over sensitive and painful and _fuck,_ the coarse friction burned so _good_.

“ _I can’t_ ,” Shiro whined again, rubbing his face against the bed, thighs straining. He clenched down and Hunk cursed.

Sliding his arms under Shiro’s chest, Hunk yanked him upright. The motion drove Shiro down sharply onto his cock. Shiro shouted, scrambling for a hold. Hunk didn’t allow him a moment to recover, just worked Shiro up and down over his dick, brutal, unrelenting. The tension tightened, impossible, and Shiro dropped his head back on Hunk’s shoulder. Pleasure ripped through him like a wildfire, pinpricks of sensation crawling up his thighs and down his spine.

“ _Please,_ _ah!_ Please, Hunk, _please_.”

“You’re going to come again,” Hunk whispered into Shiro’s ear, panting and certain and voice shot straight to hell. Shiro shook his head. “Yes, you are. You know you are.”

A hand trailed down Shiro’s chest, fingers firm and purposeful over his scars. When Hunk wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock it was a shock. It lit up every remaining nerve ending, spiralling Shiro higher than before, and he clenched desperately around Hunk’s cock. Hunk grunted against his neck, mouth wet along his skin, and yanked him down hard. The sudden and unrelenting pressure again Shiro’s prostate was enough to snowball him toward orgasm, gaining speed with every motion of Hunk’s hips and stroke of Hunk’s hand. There was nothing left.

Shiro threw back his head, shouting Hunk’s name to the ceiling, and came hard.

His body clenched and jerked out of his control, Hunk wringing him dry and pushing him right over that oversensitive line. Shiro tried to hunch forward but Hunk forced him upright, arm like iron around his chest, hand jerking him relentlessly, cock punishing him into another spiral of impossible pleasure. Come splattered against his stomach, painting over the first orgasm. He was stuffed full and drained dry and still Hunk kept going.

“ _Hunk!_ ” Shiro panted out, twitching, gasping. Hunk slowed his hand, palm cupped over the sensitive head of Shiro’s cock, and bowed his head against Shiro’s shoulder. There was a warm pulse deep inside Shiro, hot and wet, and he arched up in surprise. Hunk groaned, rocking his hips up shallowly, before he wrapped both arms around Shiro’s waist and squeezed.

They stayed like that, panting and warm, all the tension leaking from Shiro with every exhale. Hunk dropped opened mouth kisses against Shiro’s shoulders and along his neck, loving and slow. Each one tickled and tangled with the languid heat spreading throughout Shiro’s limps. He squeezed Hunk’s hand on his chest. Hunk nosed at Shiro’s hair.

“I’m going to pull out, okay?”

“Hmm.”

Dragging his hands down to Shiro’s hips, Hunk eased out slow. The rush of sensation against Shiro’s hole had him falling forward onto his hands and knees, shocked silent by the sensation. As soon as Hunk pulled free, he replaced his cock with two thick fingers. Shiro hummed and collapsed. He was drained.

By the time Hunk had checked him over and inquired multiple times if he was okay, Shiro was half dozing. Fingers tangled in his hair, combing it away from his sweaty forehead, and Shiro smiled into the touch. Hunk pushed off the bed and Shiro watched him through slit eyes as he moved around the room, collecting their clothes and picking up a small bowl he’d placed on the dresser. When he sat back down, Shiro flopped a hand against him, fingers curled loosely against Hunk’s thigh.

“I’m going to clean you up, okay? You should have some water.”

Shiro rolled onto his side at Hunk’s insistence, yawning when Hunk swiped a cloth over him and cleaned him up. Every touch was soft, reverent, and Shiro caught Hunk’s hand and smacked a kiss over his knuckles. Hunk bopped him on the nose, smiling.

Gently, Hunk maneuvered Shiro around until he was tucked comfortably under the blankets. Shiro snuggled one of the pillows, contently watching as Hunk moved around the room, unashamed of his nakedness. Hunk collected their clothes and dropped them on the desk, put away the towel and plopped a glass of water on the nightstand. When he slid into bed behind Shiro, Shiro was halfway asleep.

“Is this okay?” Hunk asked, fingers gentle on Shiro’s hip. Shiro snorted, tangling their fingers together and tugging until Hunk was pressed warm and close against Shiro’s back. Hunk nosed at his shoulder, pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear, and slipped his arm under Shiro’s pillow.

“Perfect,” Shiro mumbled, curling forward so Hunk would have no choice but to blanket him. Warm. Safe. Shiro smiled.

He fell asleep, tucked in and protected, Hunk’s chest pressed warm to his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) where my queue is 90% Voltron and I can't stop writing it.


End file.
